The Lone Beyblader
by eartheaglewizard
Summary: Ch5 upSomeone is fallowing Kai and Ray But who Could it be? And how much of their childhood lives do they really know?please R R. In Ch4 is some death and Ch6 will be some romancefighting.
1. The Meeting

The Lone Beyblader  
By: eartheaglewizard  
  
I do not own Beyblade or the characters except for a nurse who is called Ruby, two boys called Samuel (Sammy for short) and Ethan, and a girl called Amber, the last three are in upcoming chapters. And on with the story ...  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
After the Bladebrakers won the World Beybladeing Championship, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Kenny headed to the hospital to tell Ray how they won. Mariah greeted them with a wave of her left hand and a slight smile. (Ray had returned to the hospital because he gathered up the strength to see the team, but lost it and was almost as bad off as before.)  
  
Several Hours Later*  
  
A nurse walked in to tell everyone that they must leave because Ray needed to sleep and that visiting hours were over. As they walked out Kai asked the nurse what her name was. She replied in a very soft and cheery voice that her name was Ruby and that she was a volunteer nurse.  
  
Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny, and Mariah walked back to the hotel in silence. Kai felt that their were being fallowed, he feared that it was Boris or a helper. Kai separated from the group as they entered the hotel.  
  
All of the beybladeing teams were staying there. Each team had three rooms in the hotel. Two of the rooms were for the team to sleep in and the other was for the team's chose of a training area or whatever. Kai and Ray shared a room, but since Ray was in the hospital Kai was by himself. Tyson and Max also shared a room. A door in a sidewall connected Kai and Tyson's rooms. Kenny slept in a room across the hallway with the team's beybladeing equipment.  
  
As Tyson, Max, and Kenny celebrated their win, Voltair and Boris meat for a top secret plan.  
  
Kai took the stairs as the rest of his team and Mariah took the elevator. When Kai turned the last corner Kai was face to face with a girl that seemed to be the same age as him. She had the same hair color and it was longer then his, but in the same style. To put it simply she looked like Kai only a female. Kai blinked and she had disappeared. Kai wondered who she was? And why did he feel he knew her from somewhere?  
  
Back at the hospital*  
  
Ray laid in bed looking of into space thinking of the days events. When he heard a movement in the room he looked at the door but it was closed and it had sounded like it came form the window. Ray looked at the window he saw a figure was leaning against the wall. There was little light in the room so he couldn't see the face, but thought that it might be Kai. Then the figure came closer and Ray saw that it wasn't Kai but a girl that looked a lot like Kai.  
  
End of Chapter1  
  
I hope you like it so far please Review and if you have any ideas for where to take this story I would love to hear them. I already have an idea but haven't written it yet. Please Review. I'll add chapters faster if I know people are reading my story.  
  
Hope you like enough to read Chapter 2. 


	2. The Fire

I do not own Beyblade or the characters except for a nurse who is called Ruby, a girl called Amber, Richard, two friends of Sammy and Ethan named Conrad and Scott, Brad, Seth, Nathan, and Ron (their Cover names for four people who you'll find out later), and two boys called Samuel (Sammy for short) and Ethan, the last six are in upcoming chapters. And on with the story ...  
  
Recap: Kai had seen someone that looked like him. Ray was in the hospital and saw a figure in the room.  
  
Chapter 2: The Fire  
  
The figure moved closer and closer to Ray. He cringed in fear but tried to focus on the figure. Ray managed to find his voice, although it was very soft and hard to hear. He asked who it was and what they want. The figure replied with a slight hesitance in the voice as if they didn't want to say. They said that their name was Amber and that they would help Ray get out of the hospital by tomorrow night if he wanted. Ray nodded his head, he wanted to see his teammates before they went their separate ways. Ray was planning on going back to his small village.  
  
Ray listened as the person called Amber told him to relax, close his eye, and concentrate on his breathing. He felt a cold hand on his forehead.  
  
Then he opened his eyes to see that the nurse, Ruby, was at his bedside. She seemed concerned about something and in a trance. Ray asked her what was wrong. She just snapped out of the spell with a simple uh and said nothing was troubling her except how fast he seemed to recover and that he might be able to lave later in the day with permission from the doctors (of course)!  
  
Then another nurse walked in and whispered something to Ruby. The other nurse left and Ruby got up told Ray that she would be back. Ray asked what had happened. Ruby responded that it was important and she had to go immediately, but she would be back as so as possible.  
  
Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Mariah walked up to the front desk in the hospital. There was a nurse there that was on the phone and typing something on the computer. When the nurse got off the phone she turned to the group. Mariah asked if they could see Ray. The nurse said that they would have to wait because she was told that he couldn't have any visitors until 10am and it was 9:30am. So they had a half an hour to wait, so they planed on waiting in the lounge. Ruby entered the desk area, she said something to do with Ray to the other nurse. Kai walked up to desk and asked the nurse that was there first was her name was. She said that it was Amber and that she was a volunteer nurse like Ruby. Kai walked back to the group to wait.  
  
Two people walked up to the desk as Ruby run away to do something. They said that they were looking for Ray and that their names were Conrad and Scott. They were told the same thing as the others (they had to wait). Then the phones on Ruby's and Amber's desks stared ringing. Amber had to answer both.  
  
" Hello. How can I help you?" Amber said.  
  
"Please, there been a car crash 3 miles from the hospital and no way to get there. Plus, there are 3 people seriously injured. Maybe more. Send someone quick." Replied the voice.  
  
"Ok. I'm sending out some of our staff now." Amber told the person as she typed on the computer. She hung up the phone and rolled her chair over to Ruby's desk and picked up the phone there. "Hello? How can I help you?"  
  
"Oh please, is my son here?" said a female voice.  
  
"Maybe. What is your son's name?" Amber asked.  
  
" Richard. Richard Cdara. Is he there?"  
  
"Hold on let me check. Richard. How do you spell Cdara?" Amber typed Richard in the computer.  
  
"C-d-a-r-a" The voice said as Amber typed it.  
  
"Cdara, ok yes he's here and in good condition. He should be able to leave very soon." Amber told the person what the computer said. Then hung up the phone. The computer on her desk spot started playing alarms. The volunteer nurse rolled the chair back to that desk. It read that a virus had invaded the system. Amber immediately got up out of the chair and started towards the direction Ruby had headed in. Ruby was on her way back to the desks and passed Amber in the hallway. Ruby looked at the computer screen and saw that it read "FIRE" in large bold red letters. Ruby had no idea what to do so she ran after Amber.  
  
Amber heard Ruby's voice and turned around. Ruby told Amber what the computer had said. They ran back to the desk area as fast as they could. Amber took one look at the computer screen, reached for the phone, and dialed a number. She reached the main floor desk they said that the two of them would have to put out the fire or at lest try to contain it because the whole staff had to fight the fires. All of the floors had fires reported and the fire station couldn't be reached.  
  
Amber and Ruby had to get the people out of the path of the fire and out of the fire. There were two people in the fire, Ray and Richard. They were the main concern of Amber and Ruby. Amber went into the fire first fallowed by Ruby. Amber went after Ray and Ruby went to find Richard.  
  
End of this Chapter  
  
I hope you like it so far please Review and if you have any ideas for where to take this story I would love to hear them. I already have an idea but haven't written it yet. Please Review. I'll add chapters faster if I know people are reading my story.  
  
Hope you like enough to read the next Chapter. 


	3. A Cry For Help

I do not own Beyblade or the characters except for a nurse who is called Ruby, a girl called Amber, Richard, two friends of Sammy and Ethan named Conrad and Scott, (Brad, Seth, Nathan, and Ron (their Cover names for four people who you'll find out later)), and two boys called Samuel (Sammy for short) and Ethan, the last six are in upcoming chapters. And on with the story ...  
  
Recap: Kai had seen someone that looked like him. Ray was in the hospital and saw a figure in the room. Ray and Richard were in a fire. Amber and Ruby went in the fire to save them.  
  
Chapter3: A Cry for Help  
  
Amber went looking for Ray and Ruby went to find Richard. Amber quickly found Ray. Who was trying to stand, but was having little progress. Amber heard a cry for help. It sounded like Ruby needed her, but Ray was just as important, as was Richard. What was Amber going to do? Her best friend or Ray? Who should she save first? She knew the longer she thought the less time she would have to save all three. She had to move fast. She helped Ray over to were she could see Ruby. Amber could barely see her, she looked to be on the floor and in pain. Ray could see that the possibly of all of them surviving was slim to none.  
  
Amber was very hesitant of leaving Ruby and Richard. So she took Ray over to free Ruby from the falling tiles. Once Ruby was released from the pile of tiles, Amber could tell that Ruby needed to get out of the flames. Amber had to get Ruby and Ray out and come back for Richard.  
  
Conrad and Scott were waiting outside the doorway for them to appear. They took Ruby, who had broken her left leg, and Ray to the front desk of the floor. Amber turned around to retrieve Richard from the blazing hot fire.  
  
In the fire Amber dogged falling tiles and beams as she made her way to Richard. Amber tried to get Richard and herself out of the blaze, but some beams had fallen in the doorway blocking that exit.  
  
Ruby had heard the beams fall was worried for their safety. She could only hope that they were fine. Conrad had seen the worried look on her face and when to see if they had gotten out.  
  
Conrad saw no sign of them and was afraid to tell the others. He turned around and saw Amber and Richard in the hallway. Amber was coughing from the smoke and Richard was unconscious. Conrad helped Amber, and carried Richard back to the others.  
  
Amber and Ruby knew that it was time to tell the others their secret. If they didn't then they could all die.  
  
End of this Chapter  
  
I hope you like it so far please Review and if you have any ideas for where to take this story I would love to hear them. I already have an idea but haven't written it yet. Please Review. I'll add chapters faster if I know people are reading my story. Sorry this chapter is short, but I haven't had too much time for my writing today.  
  
Hope you like enough to read the next Chapter. 


	4. The Story of Their Past

I do not own Beyblade or the characters except for a nurse who is called Ruby, a girl called Amber, Richard, two friends of Sammy and Ethan named Conrad and Scott, (Brad, Seth, Nathan, and Ron (their Cover names for four people who you'll find out later)), a man named Spencer, and two boys called Samuel (Sammy for short) and Ethan, the last two are in upcoming chapters. And on with the story ...  
  
Chapter 4: The Story of Their Past  
  
Ruby tried to start the story with "Well, it all really started about." and couldn't continue because she started crying and couldn't hold them back.  
  
Amber picked up were her friend had left off. "12 years ago. In the same village where you grew up Ray. See Ruby is the youngest of 3 as am I, we both have two older brothers who we never really new, we're triplets. Ruby is 13 years old and I'm a year older. We both hope to see our brothers one day, but." Amber trailed off  
  
Kenny asked, "What dose the village where Ray grew up have to do with this?" Amber continued as if she never heard Kenny's question. " We have no idea if they're even alive."  
  
Ruby teased Amber, trying to cheer them both up. " Ok thanks for the info just. just go on with the story."  
  
Amber glared at Ruby. "I will, soon enough Ruby. If you don't mind I'm not going to use their real names. I can handle hearing them, but I don't think Ruby can."  
  
"Fine." The others said at once.  
  
Amber started again, " Well Ruby lived in the village. She."  
  
Ray interrupted. "The same village as me? If that's true then why haven't I ever heard of her?"  
  
"Um. well. She was, her and her oldest brother, Nathan, were. kicked out of the village, when they were. only 1 year of age with a dog and a man named Spencer, not the Spencer from the Demolition Boys. This Spencer was in his 40s. Ruby's older brother and Nathan's younger brother, Ron, stayed in the village because he showed special abilities."  
  
Ray replayed with, "ok, but I've never heard of a Ron or of anyone with special abilities."  
  
"Ron's. not his. real. name. remember? . And I don't. know. if he. stayed there. or. not." Said Ruby, holding back as many tears as possible. Amber had a worried look on her face that she seemed to be trying to hide from the others.  
  
"At about the same time in my village, my oldest brother, Brad, was sent out with a dog. Him and the dog were on a mission for the council of the village." Amber said with a glum look on her face.  
  
Kai interrupted, " What kind of mission? How long was it? How dangerous? Did he come back? Give some details at lest." The others heard the coldness in Kai's voice, but Amber and Ruby could tell there was a little hind of concern as well.  
  
"Well Kai, I don't know the mission or how long or dangerous it was suppose to be, but he never came back." Amber tried to hide her tears as well as the sadness in her voice as she continued, " He never told any one that he was leaving. I was the only one that knew, other then the council, that he was gone and on a mission." Amber trailed off with a look on her face that told everyone she didn't want to say any more, but for whatever reason she kept on talking. "That is, until the day, about a month later, his loyal dog came back to the village."  
  
"Take your time Amber, we don't have any were to be, so there's no reason to rush." Ray said.  
  
" Well I suppose I should tell you this first before I continue." Amber said.  
  
" You should, Amber" Ruby chocked out before tears of sadness engulfed her face and voice.  
  
"In my village, we had a tradition of.Well my Grandfather had been tried for treason to the village, and so Brad went on a mission to save my Grandfather's life. He was the only one that could do it because of our ways. He was 2 at the time and the oldest. So, he when one night so no one would know until he was to far away to catch up to." Amber said with sadness and hate in her voice.  
  
"Treason!!!" Kai said with astonishment.  
  
"Yes, treason Kai." Amber said.  
  
"But then," Kai couldn't finish  
  
"Yes, similar to what your Grandfather did." Amber replied looking at Kai. " Anyways, his dog came back a long with Ruby, Nathan, Spencer, and their dog."  
  
"But no Brad. Right?" Kenny said who had been quietly thinking and listening to the story for some time.  
  
"Right, no Brad." Amber said with a sigh of sadness. "Spencer had said that when they found, Brad's dog, they also found Brad." Amber had tears running down her cheeks as she continued, "They said he was dead and." Amber couldn't take it any more she broke down in tears."  
  
Ruby continued because this didn't affect her as much and had little to do with her. "So we dug a grave and buried him."  
  
They waited for a while in hopes that Amber could stop enough so she could continue. Amber relied this and tried to stop or at lest hold them back. "About a week later, Spencer died. Then not long after that Bard's dog ran away and then the dog that was with them, "Amber pointed to Ruby, "died only a month after that." Amber could no longer stand Ruby's crying face and looked away. "Then. Ruby's brother, Nathan disappeared. After that Ruby was accepted to the village. Spencer and Nathan were to, but since Spencer was died and Nathan wasn't there, only Ruby that heard the official word from the council." Amber looked back to Ruby who was starting to choke on her tears.  
  
Tyson tried to give Ruby sympathy by hugging her, but Ruby was to upset and pushed Tyson away. "Why did you do that?" Tyson asked Ruby, but Ruby didn't replay.  
  
"Then every thing was fine, until one day, about 9 years ago, Seth, my other brother, disappeared. He was missing for about 6 months. Then he was found, he had a beyblade, and at that time no one had ever seen a beyblade in our village. We had heard of them, but never saw one before. Seth had been to a major city, he was one of the few in our village that had, because we were so far out and hard to get reach. Mountains encircled us with a lake at the bottom. Our village went all the way around the lake."  
  
"That's so cool!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"Umm. Yeah I guess so, to get back to the story. After that Seth formed a group in the village to have beyblade battles and to train. Then he vanished one day and about 2 weeks later one of his friends, that was in the group, that wonted to over throw, Seth to be come the top beyblader." Amber spoke in a monotone voice. "Well, he destroyed the village and there were only 12 survivors."  
  
"How sad" Ray said, "Did you see all this yourself?"  
  
"Yes Ray, Ruby and I were in the middle of it." Amber told them.  
  
"Why were you in the middle?" asked Max.  
  
"Because, we had to try and protect the village, but we got to late of a start to win." Amber's eyes started to water again. "As the sister of Seth, who was the leader, I knew all of his tricks and tips for beybladeing and what everyone in the group knew. Other than Seth I was the best beyblader in the village. When the village was destroyed the 11 other survivors and I were found by. Voltair. We all knew how to beyblade so we were of use to him."  
  
"No, Not Voltair, Not my Grandfather, ANYONE, but him" Kai stared to yell as he finished his sentence his yelling so loud that the people a crossed the world could probability hear him.  
  
"Yes Kai, Voltair, your grandfather. He took us to the abbey, which I hear you know well, Kai am I right?" Amber spoke with a hint of suspicion in her voice.  
  
"So what if I do! It doesn't concern you, now dose it?" Kai replayed harshly.  
  
"Ah that's where your wrong Kai it dose. See Ruby and I, we were leaders of the Demolition Boys. I was leader and Ruby was 2nd leader after me. See one of Voltair's servants set the fires and one of his servants." Amber trailed off as loud music stared playing over the hospital speaker system. Amber and Ruby had terrified looks on their faces. Amber leaped over the seats and ran for the speaker system room. The others fallowed as fast as possible. As they came closer to the room they could hear a voice that sounded familiar to them.  
  
End of this Chapter  
  
I hope you like it so far please Review and if you have any ideas for where to take this story I would love to hear them. I already have an idea but haven't written it yet. Please Review. I'll add chapters faster if I know people are reading my story.  
  
Hope you like enough to read the next Chapter. 


	5. The Only One She Loathed

* Sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've been busy. Last chapter you probably thought it was boring and saw no need for it. Well I wanted to tell you the story of Ruby and Amber because I will be relating to it in this chapter and other chapters. *  
  
I do not own Beyblade or the characters except for a nurse who is called Ruby, a girl called Amber, Richard, two friends of Sammy and Ethan named Conrad and Scott, (Brad, Seth, Nathan, and Ron (their Cover names for four people who you'll find out later)), a man named Spencer, and two boys called Samuel (Sammy for short) and Ethan, the last two are in upcoming chapters. And on with the story ...  
  
Chapter 5: The Only One She Loathed  
  
As they came closer to the room they could hear a voice that sounded familiar to them.  
  
Amber and Ruby already knew who it was. TALA! The one person Ruby and Amber disliked because he always over road them when they were in command. Amber also loathed Tala, because Tala always flirted with Amber when he got the chance.  
  
Amber and the others rounded the final corner. Amber spotted Tala waiting for her with a smile on his face. Amber glared at him and frowned. Amber spoke first, "What do you think your doing, Tala?"  
  
Tala beamed even larger, "Waiting for you to come, of course, Amber."  
  
"Why do you have to be absented with Amber, Tala?" said Ruby in a rude and angry voice. Amber was glad Ruby finally realized how annoying Tala was.  
  
"I'm not absented, Ruby, I just have a major crush on her."  
  
"I don't think so Tala." said Amber with a look of concern on her face. Amber looked at the speaker system door and then back at Tala, so did Ruby. They both were planning ways to get Tala distracted to turn off the music, which was Tala's theme music.  
  
"Did you set the fires, Tala?" asked Ray.  
  
"Maybe. Why should I tell scum like you?" replied Tala.  
  
"Answer the question Tala? Was it you who set all those fires?" asked Amber.  
  
"Well since it's you who asked Amber I'll tell you this much, I didn't set the fires, at least not personally."  
  
"Who did then?" demand Ruby  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
  
"We want to know NOW, Tala" instated Ray, "Ruby, Amber, Richard, and I were almost killed, because of it!" Ruby and Amber seized the chance and moved closer to speaker room door.  
  
Tala noticed what they were trying to do and said; "Don't move any closer to that door!"  
  
Amber and Ruby spoke in unison, sounding dumfounded "What door?"  
  
"You know very well what door! So don't play games with me. I'm still the better beyblader then any of you. Even you." Tala pointed at Kai and the others, who by this time all had their beyblades out. "None of you can win, NONE!"  
  
"Tala, what are you talking about, we thrash you only days ago. You couldn't have gotten any better in that amount of time." said Tyson.  
  
"Little you know"  
  
"Tyson has a point that's to short of a time to improve much," agreed Ruby.  
  
"What would you know you haven't touched a beyblade in 4 years" said Tala almost at a scream.  
  
"That MAYBE true that I'ven't touched a beyblade in 4 years, but that doesn't mean that I'ven't been around them." protested Ruby.  
  
"Yeah, sure, like I should believe that? " said Tala.  
  
They were silent and glaring at each other, when Mariah spoke in a cold and harsh tone, almost like Kai, "Are you going to talk or battle, Tala?"  
  
"What dose it matter? I know I'll win."  
  
"Fine, chicken out," supposed Max.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Then battle" said Kai.  
  
"How about you battle us?" said a voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Spencer" said Spencer, "of the Demolition Boys!"  
  
"Brian of the Demolition Boys"  
  
"Ian of the Demolition Boys"  
  
"And, Tala leader of the Demolition Boys"  
  
"How scary, the D Boys against the Bladebrakers." said Ruby. As the beybattle started between the D Boys and Bladebrakers, Amber slowly moved closer and closer to the door. Lucky for Amber, Tala was too busy with the fight to notice. Amber moved the last inch to the door placed her hand on the doorknob, still watching Tala for any signs that he realized Amber was about to open the door. Amber turned the doorknob, slowly opened the door, sneaked in the room, and closed the door behind her.  
  
It was pitch black, so Amber couldn't see a thing, she didn't dare to turn on the light because of the window in the door. She thought she heard something moving around in the room.  
  
"Yes, Tala, you and your group are history! Now, who set the fires?" asked Max.  
  
"What you had to have cheated!" yelled Tala  
  
"You lost, we won, now, tell us!" said Kai in a very harsh and angry tone.  
  
"We set the fires," said Ian.  
  
"I was suppose to detract you" said Tala, "So Ray would be out of our way for good, Amber wasn't suppose to be in the fire, and as for Richard and Ruby they weren't of concern."  
  
End of this Chapter  
  
I hope you like it so far please Review and if you have any ideas for where to take this story I would love to hear them. I already have an idea but haven't written it yet. Please Review. I'll add chapters faster if I know people are reading my story.  
  
Hope you like enough to read the next Chapter.  
  
PS. I wanted to write more but I don't have time. I'm too busy at the moment, although I hope I can update soon I have to worry about school since I got to go back the Sept.4 and need to finish my (not so favorite) summer reading. And it can't be people's Fan fics. ( 


End file.
